1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a reflector for a light radiation source, comprising a number of wedge-shaped reflector segments that have a top, a bottom and two side walls, respectively, and which when arranged in groups with their side walls next to each other form an annular body which encloses a hollow space defined by a reflecting interior surface whose opening is limited by an opening plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,259 describes such a reflector. It consists of eight segments of the same design and made of aluminum sheets. The segments each have an upper edge, a lower edge, and two tapered side edges. The upper and lower edges are basically parallel and are bent in the direction of the side walls.
All edges are equipped with flanges or collars. To assemble the reflector, the segments are aligned in groups with their side walls next to each other. In doing so, they enclose a hollow space that is internally metallized and whose free rim is formed by the lower edges that are placed next to each other. The respective flanges or collars serve the purpose of connecting the individual segments. A tension ring embraces the collars of the upper edges. The lower edge flanges are bent hook-like to the inside, which causes them to form a continuous loop when placed next to each other, into which a retaining ring is inserted. The lengthwise edges of neighboring segments are located next to each other with flanges that are canted outward vertically; the flanges are simultaneously embraced by a U-beam.
The segments are stamped. For mechanical strength, they can be equipped with lengthwise accordion-like ribs. Bevel-like surfaces extending in the direction of the lengthwise edges are thus formed and serve the purpose of light guidance.
The higher the number of segments, the more the radiation coming from the radiation source is concentrated. On the other hand, this also increases the effort required for assembly. With the known reflector, individual segments have to be connected together and adjusted to each other with a lot of effort. Additionally, exact reproductions or the creation of similar versions of beveled segments requires great care during the stamping and bending of the segments.